Systems for transmitting signals, e.g. controls signals to controllable devices such as openers for doors, gates, windows etc. have been provided in the form of wired control systems. Such a system, however, lacks user friendliness because the set up is inflexible, e.g. the use of mobile remote controls will not be possible.
Wireless systems have been provided, e.g. using radio frequency signals, infra red signals etc, whereby enhanced user friendliness may be provided, e.g. by using wireless remote controls. However, such wireless solutions have a number of disadvantages; for example, a transmitted control signal may not always be received by the intended controllable device, e.g. because of less than optimal transmission circumstances, shielding effects caused by walls and other structures, etc.